This invention relates generally to a support means, and more particularly relates to a holder for use for gripping and sustaining preferably small animals during their cleaning, but more particularly during skinning.
A variety of animal handling devices have been available in the art for the hunter, and in addition, various devices for gripping other components, and to retain them during processing, are known. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 364,978, discloses the concept of utilizing a pair of clamping jaws for holding, in this particular instance, tobacco in place during its processing and treatment. The patent to Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 649,115, shows a hanger for holding lengthy items in place, and in this particular instance, comprising billiard cues, brooms, or the like, and also which incorporates a pair of knurled end gripping levers, as shown, for binding against such items and suspending them in place. The patent to Newquist, U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,324, shows an implement for holding other devices, including one movable jaw, while the other jaw is slidable in and out for adjustment purposes, the entire device for use for supporting various implements in place.
More specifically with respect to devices for holding animals in place, as during their processing, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,900, shows a gambrel, which in this particular instance, is a device useful for holding animals, as during their slaughter, with this particular device including a pair of embracing arms that cooperate with curved portions for holding the animal in place during such treatment. The patent to Medigovich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,123, shows a game hanger, including a pair of barbed-like hooks, for holding the game during weighing, or the like. Furthermore, the patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,914, shows a poultry shackle, of the type that holds feet of the poultry in place apparently as it is suspended during movement through the processing plant. The method for holding the animals feet in place appears to be quite different from what is designed for the current invention. The patent to Elling, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,914, shows another form of gambrel, for holding animal feet in place as within a slaughter house, or the like. This particular device does show a gambrel that includes two clamping assemblies for holding each leg of the animal in place. The patent to Varner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,030, shows a small game holder, as for holding squirrels, and you can see that the device has a head clamp for holding the head of the animal in place, as when it is being dressed, or a foot clamp, for holding the animals hind legs, such as the squirrel as shown, in its FIG. 2, by means of penetrating barbs. The concept of the small game holder as shown in this earlier patent, when reviewed with the current invention, is quite dissimilar. The patent to Pietrowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,130, and which shows a small game hanging device, in this particular instance, wherein the feet of the rabbit are shown as held by loops for suspension during dressing. The patent to Ambill, No. 3,194,599, shows a form of self-clamping suspension device, for use for holding cattle, pigs, or the like, and operates for holding the hind feet of such animals in place, as during dressing.
The patent to Muckelrath, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,049, shows a small game skinning board, and which is just a board, and which has slots formed upon its upper edge and wherein the feet or head of the animal can be inserted for suspension, as during dressing. The patent to Grubbs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,187, shows a skinning tool, for use for dressing animals, but the device appears to be quite different in structure, and in principle of operation, from the skinning holder of the current invention. Finally, the patent to Heightshoe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,083, discloses a game dressing board, which incorporates various front disposed piercing members for hooking into the hind legs of any animal to be cleaned, and which is structured quite differently from the invention described in this current application.
It is, therefore, the princpal object of this invention to provide an animal skinning holder that can suspend an animal by its hind or other feet, having structural support independently for each leg of the animal, and therein furnish stable suspension of the animal as during its skinning by the hunter.
Another object of this invention is to provide an animal skinning holder that can be removably mounted to any surface, upon a moments notice, through the use of removable bracket means.
Another object of this invention is to furnish an animal skinning holder, incorporating a pair of ratchet jaws, and which can be conveniently and quickly gripped into position for holding an animal during its skinning.
Another object of this invention is to provide an animal skinning device or holder wherein the means for a suspension of the animal is achieved through a wedging action, so that the more force and pull exerted upon the animal during its skinning, the more significant will be the wedging force that holds the hind or other legs of the animal fixed in place during said operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide ratchet jaws for an animal skinning device and which cooperates with clamp means, both of which are conveniently grooved or serrated in order to firmly affix the hind or other legs of an animal firmly in place during skinning.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment.